


"Always."

by yuki_chicken



Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Hurt Oikawa Tooru, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mentioned Hanamaki Takahiro, Mentioned Matsukawa Issei, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, they're in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26526577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Person A: “Wow, your family truly is shitty. You should probably get a new one.”Person B: “Yeah, well, that’s impossible.”Person A: “Not really. You could always start a new one with me.”
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Series: Haikyuu!! Vent Fics (The In-Betweens) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920532
Kudos: 140





	"Always."

**Author's Note:**

> I got this off of Tumblr at 4am.....yesterday cause it's almost 2:30am

Iwaizumi and Oikawa were in the bathroom of Iwaizumi’s house. The two boys had gone to the spiker’s house after a tussle with the setter’s parents. Iwaizumi’s parents assured Tooru that he was welcome to stay whenever he felt like it.

The chocolate haired boy had only blushed and quietly thanked the two for being nice. The three Iwaizumi’s had only looked at each other sadly, and the parents gave their son a stern look to take good care of the younger. To which Hajime had only nodded.

After wrapping the bruises and scratches under the bandages, to avoid being questioned too badly, the boys had gone to Hajime’s room and tried to sleep. They still had school in the morning. Hajime had Tooru’s back to his chest with his arms wrapping around his waist. The younger was cuddled as close as he could to his boyfriend, needing the comfort and warmth.

“Wow your family is truly shitty. You should get a new one.”

Tooru chuckled a bit at the random statement and rubbed his cheek on his boyfriend’s arm.

“Yeah, well, that’s impossible.”

Without missing a beat, Hajime replies.

“Not really. You could always start a new one with me.”

Tooru sucked in a breath and shot straight up. He eyed his boyfriend’s back since he was turned away from him.

“H-Hajime? What?”

The Ace turned back around and in his hand sat a blue velvet box. In the box, nestled in between the black cushion, was a thin silver ring with a single turquoise blue diamond in the middle. Tooru’s hands covered the gasp that threatened to leave his mouth, while the tears freely escaped his eyes. Hajime looked anywhere but at Tooru and he scratched his cheek in embarrassment.

“I bought it after the training camp last year. That’s why I was so busy during winter break and summer break. I wanted to earn the money to buy you the ring. Hanamaki and Matsukawa were with me when I bought it. I was supposed to ask after graduation and there were so many times I wanted to do it, but this seemed perfect.

Tooru choked back some sobs as he watched Hajime hop off of the bed and knelt on the ground, presenting the ring.

“Tooru, we’ve been there for each other since before we were born. We’ve told each other things that a lot of people, even our families don’t know about. Witnessing everything with your shitty parents, it made me want to hold onto you forever. So, will you marry me?”

Tooru couldn’t visibly answer with how many tears were streaming down his face. So, he quickly nodded his head. Hajime smiled and placed the ring onto his finger and brought the Setter in for a kiss. Tooru chuckled wetly and kissed Hajime on the lips again.

“Thank you for wanting me. For choosing me and for staying with me.”

The Ace only smiled and wiped the tears off of his fiancé’s face.

“Always.”

The next day, Hanamaki and Matsukawa made fun of Iwaizumi for not waiting until graduation. But they congratulated the couple nonetheless.

(After posting it on social media, they were also congratulated by the other volleyball teams.)

(Oikawa was hella smug about it too.)

**Author's Note:**

> tbh....dont ever let me be on Tumblr and think of IwaOi cause this happens


End file.
